Kill Zone
by TARDISBlueBox
Summary: The Doctor is stalked by a killer, a bounty on his head. Can he survive? Short story.
1. Chapter 1

_The planet Heliox_

The TARDIS materialised in a large sunny glen, and the Doctor stepped out onto the leaves.

"Why are we here?" He asked the TARDIS, exasperation in his voice. He looked up at the unresponsive time machine, before turning away and grumbling loudly.

"There's nothing here!" He exclaimed, waving his arms at the trees. "Nothing! No… danger, no excitement. It's just boring!"

He had just finished his rant when a laser bolt slammed into the ground at his feet. He jumped back, away from the TARDIS just as another laser blast hit the ground, the ground exploding where he had been standing a moment before.

The Doctor raced into the trees, ducking as another laser flew over his head.

"I take it all back. I take it all back." He muttered, racing through the undergrowth.

* * *

Neos grimaced. He hated when he missed his targets, it never looked good to the client. He lowered his rifle, and stood up from where he had been crouching. He slotted the rifle into its slot on his back, and walked into the glade. The TARDIS stood in the middle, humming nervously. Neos patted the wooden box, making his way around it.

"Let's take you out of action." He said, pulling a small black box from his belt. He reached forward, pressing it onto the TARDIS door. He stepped back as a force field shimmered into place around the box, before smiling and turning away. He held his wrist up to his mouth, and spoke into a communicator.

"Celia, I need pickup in Sector One." He said. There was a loud roar overhead, and a silver craft hovered over the glade. There was a flash from the bottom of the ship, and Neos disappeared in a white cloud.

* * *

The Doctor stopped running, panting. A small stream ran alongside him, and he jumped across, before crouching behind a fallen tree. He peeked over the top, and scanned across the trees. There was no sign of a pursuer, but the Doctor decided to stay low, just in case.

He looked up as something large passed overhead. There was a flash of light, and the Doctor looked over as a man appeared on the other side of the stream. He was a younger man, maybe in his late twenties, with blond hair and a few days' worth of stubble on his chin. He wore a blue flight jumpsuit, and had two side arms hanging from his belt, in addition to the rifle in his hands.

"Come out Doctor. Let's get this over with." He shouted. The Doctor ducked back behind the log, and hunkered down in.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The man shouted again. When there was no response, he shrugged.

"Hard way it is then."

The Doctor jumped as a laser bolt slammed into the log he was hiding behind. He leapt up, dodging behind a larger tree.

"Don't shoot!" He shouted. He heard the man laugh.

"Don't shoot? That's kind of why I'm here."

The Doctor hugged himself closer to the tree, waiting for the man to come closer. He heard the footsteps and edged slowly around the tree. He ran forward, carefully keeping his movement silent. He heard a frustrated yell from behind him, and he took off into the trees once again, taking care not to make himself too visible.

Neos kicked the tree, before raising his communicator again.

"Celia. Pickup. Now."

He waited as the transmat activated, and he found himself in the pilot's chair of his ship.

"He's good, very good." He said.

"Affirmative." The ship's AI Celia replied.

"Activate the relay network. Find him." Neos ordered, easing back into his seat as the ship began an orbital sweep. The screen in front of him lit up, displaying a large map. Small red pinpoints began appearing on the map, and Neos watched as they linked up, forming a network.

* * *

The Doctor ducked into a small cave, hunkering down out of sight.

"How did he find me so quickly?" He wondered aloud, pulling the sonic screwdriver. He turned slowly, the green glow illuminating the walls of the small cave. He stopped as the air against the far wall shimmered.

"What have we here?" He questioned, moving closer. The wall shimmered again and a computer terminal appeared. The Doctor placed the screwdriver back in his pocket and rested his hands on the keyboard.

"Interesting." He muttered, moving through the system. A map crisscrossed by red lines appeared on the screen. It was, rather worryingly, labelled 'Kill Zone'.

"Sensor relay network, very nice." He said, as a large red dot appeared on the screen, orbiting around the map.

"There's the hunter." he muttered.

The Doctor went to work quickly, shutting down the sensors around him. A few dots disappeared from the system and the Doctor smiled in satisfaction.

"Let's see what else we can find."

The Doctor searched through the files, and shook his head when he found most of them encrypted. A few remained unencrypted though, so he opened one. A picture of the man in the forest appeared.

"Neos Excradus." The Doctor read, "Mercenary, assassin, henchman for hire."

He read through Neos' profile, noting several details. First off, he had neural implants, which gave him several abilities, including thermal imaging. At least that explained how he had found the Doctor's hiding place in the forest.

The Doctor moved on to the next file. This seemed to be Neos' half of a contract. There was no mention of the client's name though.

"What to do…" The Doctor mused, the beginnings of plan forming in his head.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **This story is a birthday present for my brother, who owns the character of Neos. Happy birthday bro! Please leave a review. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Neos looked up as his screen came to life.

"The Doctor has been located." Said Celia.

"Wonderful. Put me down nearby." He said, readying his rifle.

The transmat spat Neos out at the entrance to a cave. He switched to thermal imaging, and made his way inside. There was no sign of the Doctor now, but he had been here. There were trace heat signatures in the air. It looked like the Doctor had accessed one of the command terminals for the kill zone. That meant he would know about the sensor network. Neos cursed, and turned to leave the cave.

Something barrelled into his side, knocking him to the ground. His rifle clattered onto the rock, landing just out of reach. Neos reached for his sidearm, but he froze when he heard a buzzing noise in his ear. His vision descended into static as the Doctor switched off his neural implants, cutting off his augmented vision.

"Thermal imaging is very easy to fool, if you know what you're doing." The Doctor said, standing back as he switched off the sonic screwdriver. Neos twitched on the ground, as his body struggled to adapt without the implants.

"Pudding brain, just like the rest." The Doctor taunted, kneeling beside Neos. He lifted the assassin's sidearm from where it lay, throwing it to the side. He intertwined his fingers and gave Neos a wry smile.

"Who hired you?" He asked.

"Not telling you." Neos spat, slurring his speech slightly.

"Really? You won't betray them? How gallant of you."

"I'm gonna kill you." Neos said as he attempted to sit up. The Doctor reached over and gave him a gentle push, forcing him back to the ground.

"You tried that already. Didn't work, did it? Why don't you try something that does work? Like answering my question. Who hired you?" The Doctor asked again. Neos shook his head weakly.

"Come on, Neos. Don't make this difficult."

"How about I give you a little incentive. Memory delete?" The Doctor asked, touching the tip of the sonic screwdriver to Neos' temple. Neos froze.

"Don't. Please, don't." He said, fear creeping into his voice.

"That's the problem with a neural drive. It completely takes over the memory centres of the brain. Very efficient tech." The Doctor said, activating the screwdriver. Neos didn't know what he lost, but he felt it, something slipping away from him.

"You-!" Neos said, before the Doctor clamped his hand over Neos mouth.

"Watch it." The Doctor said. "Tell me who hired you!"

"Never!" Neos said, reaching up to punch the Doctor. However, he was still sluggish and the Doctor easily avoided Neos' fist.

"Do you want to lose another memory?" The Doctor asked, waving the screwdriver. Neos didn't speak, and the Doctor sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The Doctor stood back, pointing the screwdriver at the command terminal he had accessed earlier. A hologram sprang into life, and Neos looked at the schematic on display. He squinted, trying to see through the static.

"That's…" He slurred, his eyes widening.

"Yes, it is. A nuclear device sitting right underneath your kill zone." The Doctor said, looking down at Neos.

"Looks like your employer wanted to get rid of you. Or maybe he didn't trust you to finish the job. Either way, not good for you."

"That..." Neos spat, shaking his head. He stood shakily. "I…"

"I accessed some of the lower levels of the operating system, managed to bypass the encryption on the rest of these files. It seems that even if you did manage to escape, you wouldn't have gotten very far. Six contracts taken out on your head! The bounty hunters are waiting in orbit." The Doctor said, sounding smug.

"I can't believe it." Neos murmered, feeling a bit lost.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" he yelled, stumbling and falling.

"Calm down. I'm going to make you an offer." The Doctor said, crouching beside Neos again.

"What do you mean?" Neos asked.

"Well, for starters, tell me who he is." The Doctor ordered. Neos thought for a few moments.

"He's called Solomon. He's a businessman, or something, I didn't really care. He could pay, that's all that mattered." He said.

"Good, was that really so hard? Where is he?" The Doctor said.

"In orbit, he's got a station. He wanted to watch from on high." Neos said darkly.

"Defences?"

"None that I know of. As far as I know, he's the only one on board."

"Good. He won't be expecting us." The Doctor said, standing up. He pointed the screwdriver at Neos head. Neos' implants reactivated, and he stood. His head was aching, but at least he could see properly again. He shook his head to clear the fog, before looking at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"What are we going to do?" The Doctor corrected, "We are going to say hello to the man upstairs."

"What do you mean?" Neos asked, feeling a little confused.

"We're going to see Solomon." The Doctor replied, walking out into the sunlight. Neos followed, stopping only to pick up his guns.

"Do you have a plan?" Neos asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course. At least, part of one." He said, walking back towards the TARDIS. Neos followed, tapping his communicator.

"Celia?" He asked.

"No use. I shut down the relay network to stop Solomon detonating the bomb." The Doctor said, "That includes communications."

"Great. This is going to be a hell of a walk." Neos complained.

"Pipe down and keep walking." The Doctor replied.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **This story is a birthday present for my brother, who owns the character of Neos. Happy birthday bro! Please leave a review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

A small station hung above Heliox, positioned directly over the Kill Zone. An array of dishes on the bottom beamed information to and from the sensor relay below, keeping the station's sole occupant informed of everything happening on the planet below. Its interior was silent, save for the occasional rumble from the life support systems.

A low thrumming echoed through the station as the TARDIS materialised. The Doctor stepped out, Neos behind him. The door swung closed behind him.

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked. Neos pointed straight ahead, through a small doorway.

"That way," he said, drawing his sidearm. The Doctor looked at it with distaste, but didn't say anything.

They walked through the doorway into a large observation room. The far end of the room was a plate of glass, through which Heliox could be seen, a giant green marble, flecked with blue rivers and lakes. A silhouette of a man stood against the bright view, his arms held behind his back.

"Solomon, I presume," The Doctor said. The man turned his head slightly, his nose twitching in annoyance. He turned slowly, coming gradually into the dim light. He appeared to be an older man, with jet black hair slicked back and a sharp nose. He wore a simple black tunic and a look of extreme disappointment. He glared briefly at Neos, before turning his attention back to the planet.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," said Solomon, giving a light shake of his head.

"I shouldn't have trusted you," said Neos, aiming his gun directly at the back of Solomon's head.

"Don't," The Doctor warned, but Neos ignored him.

"A nuke! You thought you could just set me on top of a nuke, and I wouldn't find out?!" Neos shouted, stepping closer to Solomon. He shook slightly with anger, but he relaxed a little when the Doctor reached for his arm, pulling the gun away from Solomon.

"You should have fulfilled your contract," Solomon barked, glaring back at Neos. He walked away from the window, towards the Doctor and Neos.

"Doctor," Solomon said, his eyes burning with fury as he looked at the Doctor.

"I don't believe we've met," The Doctor said.

"Lies!" roared Solomon, his hands curling into fists.

"Really? I usually know when I'm doing that, I'm an expert in lies," The Doctor said.

"Humour will do you no good here, Time Lord." Solomon said, his voice low and dangerously even. "You will pay for what you did to me."

"Well, I would really appreciate you telling me what I did to you, because I really, really don't know you." The Doctor countered quickly.

"Tennast, seven years ago. Perhaps that jogs your memory," Solomon spat. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Nope, nothing." He said suddenly, shaking his head. "I've got nothing."

"My daughter!" Solomon yelled, leaning towards the Doctor. "You killed her, and you claim to have forgotten!"

"Hold on, Tennast… Tennast…" The Doctor said, tapping his temples.

"Tennast!" He shouted, holding his arms out wide. He spun on the spot, gathering his memories.

"The Dalek Invasion of Tennast, seven years ago." The Doctor said, looking back at Solomon.

"That was nothing to do with me." He said, his considerable eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"On the contrary. You were there." Solomon corrected.

"Well, yes but…" The Doctor started.

"You destroyed a Dalek ship, knocked it right of orbit," Solomon said, getting right up into the Doctor's face. "It disrupted my shuttle's navigation systems. We couldn't plot a course out of orbit, and our engines failed. My wife and I survived, but our daughter was killed."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, thinking back. He had been fairly sure that there were no shuttles in the way of the saucer, but he couldn't quite remember.

"Ellen…" Solomon said, seeming to crumple a little.

"I didn't mean to kill your daughter," The Doctor said, tentatively reaching for Solomon.

"But sometimes, in my life, there is… collateral damage." He said, resting his hand on the man's shoulder. "I try to avoid it, but…"

"Don't try and make excuses!" Solomon shouted, pushing the Doctor away. He staggered back, thrown off balance by Solomon's shove. Solomon was getting out of control; he had to close up this situation quickly.

"I've waited years-years for this. I can't bring my daughter back. But I can sure as hell rub you out!" Solomon said, pulling a small black box from his tunic. He pushed a large red button on the top, and there was a loud groaning from the station.

"What the hell was that?" Neos asked, looking at the floor uncertainly.

"The engines. They're shutting down!" The Doctor replied, as the station shook.

"We're going to burn. Just like Ellen." Solomon said.

"That guy's actually mad," Neos muttered.

"Don't knock mad," The Doctor shot back. "Mad's good! In the right hands, of course."

Solomon sank to the ground as the station began to fall towards Heliox.

"Screw this," Neos said, leaping towards Solomon. He pulled the older man to his feet, before sending him sprawling onto the ground again with a punch to the jaw. He dived onto Solomon, grabbing the control box.

"I'm not going to die today." Neos said, pressing the button on the black box.

Nothing happened.

"I'm not that stupid," Solomon said, kicking Neos in the stomach. The younger man rolled onto the floor, gasping for air. Solomon got up, running towards the Doctor. He tackled the Doctor, forcing him back across the room towards the doorway.

"We're going to die here, right now." Solomon hissed. A hand grabbed his collar, and threw him backwards towards the window.

"I'll see you in hell," Neos said. "But not today."

He brought his gun up, aiming straight for Solomon.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, but Neos ignored him. Instead, he shifted his arm, aiming over Solomon's shoulder. A red bolt of energy singed Solomon's tunic as it passed him, instead hitting the window. The glass shattered outwards, and the air began rushing out of the station. The Doctor grabbed the doorway as he went horizontal. Neos grabbed his leg, holding on for his life. Solomon had nothing to hold onto, and he was sucked out of the window, into space. His body spun off towards Heliox, before disappearing from view.

There was a loud thunk as a blast shield slid into the space where the glass had been moments before. The Doctor and Neos fell to the ground, the pair gasping for air.

"We have to leave, now." Neos said. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's an inhabited planet. If this station hits the Kill Zone, it'll trigger the bomb, and cause a fallout so large, it'll cover half of the northern hemisphere. We have to stabilise the station."

"How do we do that?" Neos asked, looking around for some controls, but there was nothing. The Doctor approached the blast shield, looking out through a small porthole.

"Come on, come on, come on." He muttered, looking around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Neos asked, looking wistfully at the TARDIS.

"Back up." The Doctor replied. A loud rumbling filled the air as a large black rocket lumbered into view. The station shook briefly, before falling still.

"We're safe."

* * *

The Judoon Commander approached Neos, holding out its scanner. He flinched as the blue light blinded him.

"Subject: Neos Excradus. Crimes: multiple assassinations. Plea: Guilty. Sentence: Execution." It reached for its blaster.

"Wait!" The Doctor shouted. The Judoon turned from where Neos was being held by two Judoon officers.

"Mitigating circumstances. He did help prevent a genocide." The Doctor said. The Judoon hesitated, perhaps attempting to think.

"Accepted. Sentence: Incarceration." It relented, motioning for Neos to be taken to their ship. The Judoon pulled a device from its belt, punching a few buttons. A slip of paper was printed out from the device, and the Judoon held it out for the Doctor.

"Insurance number." It barked, before turning around and marching towards it ship. The Doctor shook his head, straining his head to see Neos. But the airlock to the Judoon rocket slid shut, cutting off his view.

He sighed, walking back towards the TARDIS. He thought for a moment.

"Nah, he'll be alright." The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door. He stepped inside, and a few moments later the TARDIS faded from view.

* * *

Neos sat on the low bench as the ship disembarked. Two Judoon guarded him, the giant rhinos silently watching him. His hands were cuffed behind his back, the metal digging into his wrists painfully.

"Nice place." Neos said, looking around at his cell.

"Silence." One of his guards barked.

"Spoilsport." Neos muttered. He waited a few moments.

"I'm really going to enjoy breaking out of here." He said loudly.

"You are restrained." The other guard pointed out.

"Really?" Neos said, bringing his arms round before him. The cuffs dangled from one finger.

"Attempted escape." The first guard barked, punching the cell door button. The door slid open, and the guard marched in, drawing it's gun. It pointed it at Neos chest, but the device just clicked.

"Looking for this?" Neos asked, holding up the power core for the Judoon's gun. The second Judoon reached for his gun, but it was missing from his belt.

"Amateurs." Neos said, sliding the power pack into the gun he'd stolen from the second Judoon. He pointed it at the first guard and pulled the trigger. The Judoon screamed, and disappeared in a flash of red light.

The second Judoon went for the emergency alarm, but he too was disintegrated in a flash of light.

"Too easy." Neos grinned, making for the command deck.

* * *

The Judoon rocket flew on through the stars. Then it curved off, breaking course. The Shadow Proclamation would find it a week later, parked at the biggest space bar Neos could find. The inside of the ship had been doodled all over with a spray can. Some of the choicest graffiti included a crude representation of the Judoon reproductive system, and some highly offensive language. They never found the culprit.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ This story is a birthday present for my brother, who owns the character of Neos. Happy birthday bro! Please leave a review. :-)**


	4. Other Stories

If you liked this story, please check out my others. You can find the links in my profile.

 **Twelfth Doctor Short Stories:**

 **1)** Lost in Time and Space

 **2)** Kill Zone

 **3)** Breakout

 **4)** Through the Night

 **Other stories:**

Ohm's Void - a story featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald.

The Lost Prince - a story featuring the Seventh Doctor, Chris Cwej and Roz Forrester.

The Last Great Time War - an ongoing series covering the Eighth Doctor's involvement in the Time War, and will later switch to the War Doctor.

The Bet & Other Stories - a series of unconnected oneshots.


End file.
